


【气宇轩扬】泰国演出后续h

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 就是泰国时扬扬跳舞那场后续啦，有捆绑
Kudos: 7





	【气宇轩扬】泰国演出后续h

气宇轩扬（三）  
（泰国演出后的续车）  
几乎半夜才等到了结束。站了几个小时，再加上又跳了一场舞，谢幕时，微笑里都藏不住疲惫了。  
今天的舞蹈是他提前了好久就开始准备的，导演要他“神仙跳舞”，还要他穿上低领的衣服，他都照做了。  
泰国的粉丝们高声尖叫着，呼喊着他的名字，可是怎么都高兴不起来，甚至有点点走神。  
实际上他练了多年的气质让他轻轻松松就可以完成任务，只是想做的再好一点，再好一点，给那一个人看罢了。

可惜，这次王皓轩并没有被邀请。  
也有人说他是被邀请了的，只是刚好这几天太忙没有时间。

往常的见面会基本上都有王皓轩陪他，会在谢幕后，在没有人看到的地方悄悄牵起他的手。  
在粉丝的眼皮子底下谈恋爱实在是惊险又刺激，但是刺激中又忍不住为这种羞涩的爱情而偷笑。  
朋友们有来和他搭话的，似乎是想安慰他，还想把手放在他的肩上，不过被他无意地避开了。  
倒是又显得他多么清高自傲不喜与旁人触碰。

回酒店的路上，他一直都走在最后一个。前面伙伴们热闹地聊着今天的经历和感受，他上前两步也想参加进去，但是一张口，就想吐出“王皓轩”三个字。  
他匆忙闭嘴。

不就几天见不到嘛，怎么还想他想成这样。

依然是一个人走到自己房间的门前，宋继扬无声地叹了口气。  
正欲进入，门却自己开了。  
然后一只手将他扯了进来，长臂勾过，“咔嗒”一声把门反锁。  
一连串的动作吓得宋继扬一惊，张口就想喊人。那人又紧紧捂住了他的嘴，将他抵在门上。  
这才看清那在屋内藏着的不速之客。  
熟悉的俊朗的脸，墨色的浓眉，高挺的鼻梁。  
心率瞬间升高，不仅仅是难以置信，还有无比的激动。  
王皓轩怎么会在这里？！他不是没有来吗？！  
王皓轩看他的眼神就知道他想问什么，依然是紧紧捂着他的嘴，抵着他的额头。  
“我把工作推迟了，专门来看你。”  
“想给你个惊喜。”  
王皓轩的大眼睛里满是眷恋和思念，高高的鼻尖抵蹭在宋继扬的脸上，时间像静止了一样，他们就那么对视着。  
良久，王皓轩终于放开手，轻轻地吻了上去。

想了一整天的人此刻就如变戏法一样出现在自己的眼前，他刚才一度以为是在做梦，生怕这个梦就惊醒了，一直不敢出声。  
而现在缠绵湿软的唇舌就在搅动，熟悉温热的气息就轻喷在他的脸上，还有他揽着自己肩的手。  
他终于可以相信这不是梦了。  
王皓轩为了他赶到泰国来，就站在他面前，正在吻他。

一开始的激动突然变得奇怪，心里高兴得不得了，又莫名其妙地委屈起来。  
胸口剧烈起伏几下，他竟然抽噎一声，长睫扑落下两滴眼泪。

要是王皓轩不来，这几天也还是能将就的，但是他这突然一来，宋继扬就再也崩不住心里的防线，像个走失的小孩子终于找到了家人，就是想在他的怀里哭。

王皓轩见了宋继扬这样，也是心疼，轻拍着他的背，将他按在自己的肩头。  
恨不得薄薄的衣服再薄一点，直到肌肤相贴，融进对方的骨血。  
……………………………………………………………  
“好了，不要哭了，我这不是来了吗？”王皓轩把抽噎的小美人带到酒店的床边坐下。不过他好像不太会安慰人，只能搂过他的肩膀，尽力将眼神放温柔，声音放轻，  
“今天跳的真好看，像神仙下凡。”

有多少万粉丝也说他跳舞好看，像仙子下凡，还有狂拍彩虹屁，把他夸得无所不能。他知道粉丝们是爱他的，不过他们说的都不能算。  
只有这个人说了好看，才是真的好看。

他擦干眼泪，偏头靠在王皓轩的肩上。

“……想给你看。”  
宋继扬嘀咕了一句，王皓轩没有听清，侧头询问：“什么？”  
两个人靠的很近，宋继扬嘴角的笑一下子变得羞涩起来，他低下头小声说：“今天的舞，只想给你看。”  
愣了半晌，王皓轩才反应过来，脸上现出两团红晕，目光不自然地飘了一下，这一飘，就飘到了宋继扬深v的领口。  
一片胸脯暴露在空气外面。  
王皓轩皱眉。  
“今天怎么穿的这么少？都让别人看光了！”  
刚才的跳舞，他一直在看着现场直播，看他在流苏中蒙着眼睛飞一样地舞着，自然也看到了他随着舞蹈动作大开的领口，看到了那少年一样的瘦削白皙的躯体。  
心里咽口水的同时，又想到这么多观众也看到了他的身体，心里就是一阵不爽。  
“扬扬是不喜欢把衣服穿好吗？”他眯起眼睛，凑近问道。  
“不……不是……”手指不由自主地去抚领口，结果谁知那唯一的一个扣子也在跳舞的时候松了，这一碰，就好像压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
扣子崩开，上半身全裸。  
近乎完美的身体就暴露在王皓轩的眼前，冲击着他的荷尔蒙。  
他欺身压过去，“……是等不及了吗”。然后不待他回答，就堵住了他的嘴唇。  
衣服上两边的流苏被他抓起，在胸前一绺绺系得紧紧的。根根分明的肋骨被崩勒出来，身上几乎都没有肉。  
王皓轩看着那皮包骨的身体，心里又内疚自己没有把他照顾好，都舍不得用力。舌尖细细舔过他的肋骨，他心疼地说“我要怎样才能把你喂胖一点。”  
舌尖和手指拨弄如琴弦一样的肋骨，最后停在两点处揉搓。

“啊……”模糊的呻吟声从他半张的嘴里发出来，敏感的乳头仿佛能感觉到王皓轩的指纹在上面一点点地摩擦。粉嫩的乳头颜色被愈揉愈深，又硬又红地立在平坦的胸前。  
手上动作不停，王皓轩轻声耳语“红绸扇罩在脸前，是要嫁给谁……”  
“嫁……给你”  
王皓轩倒是真没想到宋继扬会回答他，而且回答的如此直接。  
心中涟漪荡起情欲，他将宋继扬压倒在白色的床被里，深深地吻了上去。

宋继扬心里又涌上丝丝甜来，因为绸扇从额前打开，绸布自然垂下罩住脸，他无意间发现这个样子真的很像盖头，于是自己又加了一点那样的动作，这样就好像他是要出嫁。  
反正都是要给他看的，这段加上去了就当是要嫁给他吧。  
密集热烈缠眷的吻落在颊边，嘴角，带着力度的爱抚游走在后腰和臀腿之间，喘息随着动作逐渐加快，温度都变得烫了一点。  
王皓轩不知从哪里把他的绸扇拿了过来，掉转扇子，就往他的小穴里送。  
宋继扬好像感觉到了，往后缩了缩，毕竟之前可没有这么玩过，他还是有点怕的。  
王皓轩亲亲他，让他放心，然后托住他的腰，将扇柄往戳进去，直到还剩下那截软绸留在穴口外。  
“我看扬扬今天玩扇子玩的不错，那…现在让扇子来玩玩你怎么样？”  
手上一抽送，扇子独特的质感给了敏感的肠壁一种奇异的感觉，磨得他忍不住扭起了腰，双腿之间的弧度也越来越小，像是要夹紧。  
软绸垂在口外，无意间划过睾丸和高高挺立的柱体，弄得他痒痒的，越来越想要，渐渐叫出了声。  
“嗯……啊……”

王皓轩又将扇柄抽出，宋继扬以为他要进来了，谁知他只是把扇子又换了一个方向，再次顶了进去。  
这下软绸被顶进穴口，在狭窄的甬道里被揉作一团，一抽送起来，软绸就不断地微微摩擦着他的敏感点，但也只是微微摩擦，就好像体内有什么东西很痒很痒，但是无论怎样都摸不到。  
“唔……～”轻微的摩擦快把他逼疯了，人都在凌乱中侧到一边，双腿夹得紧紧，前后摩擦着。  
“我……想要……”宋继扬挣扎着往王皓轩的身上蹭，断断续续的快感把他酥到了指尖，软绵绵地勾上王皓轩的脖子，那样子就好像在撒娇求他来干自己一样。  
扇子一抽，软缎上沾满黏黏滑滑的液体，他顶端渗出的白浊无意间蹭了上去，红色的扇面上白色的痕迹变得如此暧昧色情。  
王皓轩现在也忍不住了，之前是看自家扬扬玩扇子而突发奇想，结果没想到这个效果能这么动情，下面早就硬涨得不行了。  
巨物抵住湿润的被扩张开的小口，王皓轩劲腰微送，就着刚才分泌的肠液，直接滑到了底。  
“嗯……”宋继扬闷哼一声，王皓轩可比那小小扇柄大多了，身体被粗长的柱体填得满满的，他的肠道里的嫩肉似乎都感觉到了王皓轩海绵体内热血在动脉里的疯狂涌动。  
之前的动作扯断了几绺绑在身上的流苏，王皓轩把断掉的那几绺拆下来，作为一根绳子。  
也见识过宋继扬的舞蹈功底，他的韧带也不错，想必能尝试很多高难度的刺激姿势。  
宋继扬的大腿被绑得强行分开，刚好把穴口也拉伸到最大，巨物的进出格外顺利，而且每蹭过某一点的时候，他的腰就绷的更紧。  
交合处的体液越插越多，流得腿间又湿又黏，再因为上上下下的手指，被沾到全身。宋继扬的鼻腔里都充满了体液的腥膻味，让他倍感羞耻，又有点不明的兴奋。  
王皓轩掐了一下他的后腰，宋继扬怕痒，腰身就软了下去，用力的手臂环托住他的腰，将他的上半身带离柔软的床。  
从半开的上衣口袋里捏出一根红色的布条，正是他刚才跳舞的时候用过的。  
秀丽的眉眼被遮住，若是再加上长发，活脱脱一个晓星尘道长。  
可惜此刻的道长已经失了仙风道骨，微张红肿的唇和身上的痕迹都透露出淫秽的气息。  
只要宋继扬不将身体撑起来，就会成一个半下腰的姿势，将上半身悬在半空。王皓轩就着这个姿势，往他的肠道内部深深地撞了几下。  
每撞一下，宋继扬就会难耐地叫出声来，身体不由自主地后仰，但是又被王皓轩有力的小臂环着，腰肢折成了一个不可思议的弧度。  
“呜～皓轩……疼”  
韧带被拉扯的痛感，王皓轩顶着他极乐点的快感，让他的声音都变了个调，听起来像是个可怜的小猫在撒娇。  
王皓轩让他坐在自己的腿上，凑近过去，像把他顶在门上那样。宋继扬忍不住将臀前后摆动，自己磨蹭起来，低喘着。  
清秀和俊俏的眉眼凑得如此近，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，吐息合着吐息，眸子里都是这个瘦弱地呻吟着的人。  
涎水顺着宋继扬的嘴角滑下，王皓轩伸出舌头去舔。  
甜的。  
他心里想。

恍惚又回到了当初拍戏的时候，道长也是甜的，是薛洋心里的一颗糖。  
他总觉得薛洋和晓星尘不仅仅是存在于戏里，好像还存在于一段封存已久的记忆里。  
“道长……”恍惚间，他喃喃出声。  
晓星尘只以为他是在玩什么情趣，之前他也穿着戏服做过，说是玩cosplay，便没有在意，抱住他的背脊，顺着他的话轻喊：“阿洋。”  
不过，这次他不是想玩cosplay，这句话是顺着自己的本能唤出来的。

好像很久以前，也有这么两个人，互相唤着“道长”“阿洋”，在榻上缠绵。

对视片刻，二人眼里似乎映出的不是王皓轩宋继扬，而是一身白衣黑发飘飘的晓星尘道长和有着甜腻的笑，还喜欢吃糖的薛洋。

那段封存已久的记忆开始闪光，如银河缥缈，却又像真正的滔滔河水，带着涌来的力度。王皓轩此刻也顾不得什么，小虎牙狠狠扎在他的肩膀上，淡淡的血腥味让他兴奋，手臂青筋暴起，掐着他的腰深深地向上顶了几下，每一次都顶到那个让宋继扬呻吟的点上，手上快速在他的挺立了很久的硬物上滑动几下。  
娇喘的声音高了几度，还带着颤抖，腰部被掐出红印，额前碎发湿乱。  
“嗯～啊……哈啊～”  
蒙眼的布条早就滑落了，斜搭在他的脸上衬得白皙的肌肤更白了几分，他却还因为极乐的快感紧紧闭着眼睛，眼角渗出一点泪。  
低吼和娇喘环绕在空旷的房间里，滚烫的体液喷涌出来，白色浊液落在小腹上，又黏又滑。  
肠壁被一刺激，剧烈收缩，夹吸得王皓轩都忍不住哼出了声。  
“皓轩……”宋继扬被他抱在怀里，将脸埋进他的胸口。“我真的很想你……”  
王皓轩亲亲他的嘴角，唇微勾：“我也是。”


End file.
